The ND on Facebook
by QuinntanaGaveMeLife
Summary: This is basically Santana, Quinn, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and the other ND members on Facebook. Sets after s4, with Quinntana, Finchel, some Klaine, and maybe i'll add more ships. First fanfic :)


_**A/N hey there so this is my first story ever written, i've read many fanfics on this site and i wanted to try to write my own, so tell me what you think and if i should continue. **_

_**Also, English isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes**_

_**anyway, enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 1**

**Satan Lopez is now in a relationship**

**Broadway Berry** **and KurtElizabethHummel like this**

**Mercedes Jones**: What?

**Puckzilla**: Wtf dude?

**Tina Cohen Chang Chang**: Who is she? :o

**Broadway Berry**: I know who she is... ;)

**KurtElizabethHummel** **likes this**

**Satan Lopez**: Shut up Berry.

**KurtElizabethHummel**: Me too :3

**Blaine Diva Devon Anderson**: Hi Kurt.

**KurtElizabethHummel**: Hi, Blaine. How are you?

**Blaine Diva Devon Anderson**: Fine, thanks for asking 3 :)

**Satan Lopez**: Go away the gay twins! And Berry, u better shut ur mouth, or I will rip off ur vocals chords, which will make u fail ur Dream Girl audition

**Broadway Berry**: *Funny Girl

**Satan Lopez**: Whatevs…

**Puckzilla**: OMFG! O.O

**Quinn Fabray**: What Puckerman?

**Satan Lopez** **likes this**

**Puckzilla: **R u and Rachel 2gether?

**Satan Lopez: **What the fuck…?

**Broadway Berry**: Well, I'm very flattered, because I have to admit that Santana is a very beautiful person, and she became very sweet and caring after we left McKinley, and she has a gorgeous body, but no, sorry Noah, we are not in a relationship, because I'm not over someone.

**Puckzilla**: Too bad… :( That would have been hot…

**Jessie Saint James**: Is this "someone" me? ;)

**Finn Hudson5**: Did you just call Santana hot, Rachel?

**Satan Lopez**: This is fucked up dude! How could u even think that I could possibly be in a relationship w/ the midget? And calm ur tits Finnocence, we r not datin, u still have ur chances ;)

**Satan Lopez**: Oh and please, shut up, Saint Jackass.

**Jessie Saint James**: Fuck you Santana!

**Mercedes Jones: **Then who is she?

**Samuel Evans: **I hope this isn't Brittany

**Satan Lopez**: It's not Britt, but why do u even care Sam, u r not even together anymore.

**Britt Britt The Unicorn likes this.**

**Samuel Evans: **Stfu We' still are together even if she's at MIT right now!

**Puckzilla**: Dude, u should be careful when u speak to Satan.

**Finn Hudson5**: Yeah, Puck's right.

**Satan Lopez:** What did u just say?

**Samuel Evans logged off.**

**Satan Lopez: **Lmao, this guy is a fuckin pussy!

**Puckzilla and Quinn Fabray like this**

**Broadway Berry**: Finn, you have nothing to be jealous of! Even though Santana and I become very close friends, we are not together.

**Finn Hudson5**: I'm not jealous, Rachel can date whomever she wants.

**Satan Lopez**: I can see u blushin from my computer.

**KurtElizabethHummel likes this**

**Jessie Saint James**: Rachel, I'll be in NY next week, we should hang out, don't you think? ;)

**Satan Lopez**: No…

**Puckzilla, Broadway Berry, KurtElizabethHummel, Quinn Fabray** **and** **3 other people like this.**

**Mercedes Jones**: Wait, wait, wait! We still don't know WHO the hell Satan is dating!

**Jessie Saint James**: Rach, why do you like her comment?

**Broadway Berry**: Jessie, we are over.

**Satan Lopez:** Well done, Dwarf. And this is none of ur business Aretha!

**Satan Lopez**: And, can u open the door, the bell ringed?

**Mercedes Jones: **Did you seriously talk via Facebook when you are in the same room? -_-

**KurtElizabethHummel, Puckzilla and Finn Hudson5 like this.**

**Satan Lopez**: We r not in the same room! I'm in my room and Yentl is in hers!

**Satan Lopez logged off.**

**Broadway Berry**: Kurt, I think we should go out. Like right now!

**KurtElizabethHummel**: Why? :o

**Broadway Berry**: Because she's here.

**Broadway Berry: **and there's going to be a lot of "noises" tonight.

**Puckzilla**: omg! *Turned on*

**Broadway** **Berry: **They are already in Santana's room…

**Puckzilla: **OMG!

**KurtElizabethHummel: **God no! Last time, it lasted at least 7 hours!

**Puckzilla**: OH MY GOD!

**Finn Hudson5: **Guys, I think Puck is dead.

**KurtElizabethHummel:** Did he seriously die of being so turned on?

**Quinn Fabray, Broadway Berry and Mercedes Jones like this.**

**Tina Cohen Chang Chang: **Well, after all, I think this was the most predictable death for Puck.

**KurtElizabethHummel, Blaine Diva Anderson, Broadway Berry, and 14 other people like this.**


End file.
